noreplyfandomcom-20200223-history
An Epic Hatventure/2
An Epic Hatventure is a series by Hat Films, with a map built by FyreUK. The series ran for 8 months. Similar to their previous Skylands series, the map was built to include both survival and dungeon elements, including puzzles, abandoned cities and parkour. The ultimate aim of the map was to carry 4 coloured wool blocks across the map. Promotional videos have also been uploaded to the FyreUK YouTube page. The map can be downloaded on the FyreUK Mirrors Page. Plot :The following section is retrieved from the Hatventures Wiki. The Hatventures crew starts their Epic Hatventure by meeting the Cockney Overseer and beginning their preparations. After finishing their preparation, the trio head down the Gravel path, encountering the "Wise One's" cabin and reaching the first dungeon. Here, the first death is suffered by Ross after being hit by a skeleton's arrow. Having reached the first dungeon, the sirs get right down to failing horribly. Between FPS drops, timed segments and general jumping puzzle failure the sirs make little to no progress in their first challenge. Spurred on by Alsmiffy's "Robot Wars" rhymes, progress is finally made. Alsmiffy and Trott successfully cross the chasm and arrive at the room of the cursed lands, only to find that after recieving the prize of green wool, more jumping puzzles await, this time involving lava. After making it past the final lava pit, the trio exit the dungeon. Trott and Ross go back for their items that were left behind for safe keeping and instantly lose them. All three then progress through a desert to a ravine where multiple drownings occur. Having made use of the diving bell, the sirs proceed in a similar fashion to usual, leave it to rot. After Smiff flaunts his diamonds in Trott & Ross' face, they finally escape the ravine and tame a wolf each, Trott's being the re-incarnation of Ralph, Ross' being monster and Smiff's being Pocahontas. And finally, after 2 episodes of hardships the sirs arrive at Checkpoint One. After forgetting which dog is which, the Sirs continue on their journey. Getting very lost, the Sirs make a Filth Bridge (Applause) across the diving bell ravine while bursting into the song Such a Filthy Day. Returning to the cave, Ross ends up getting caught in a sad moment, Trott gets his armour ridiculed and Smiff is re-united with his old friend, Flint and Steel. Having strolled through the cave the the trio reach their second dungeon. An abandoned city covered in moss and turned to rubble. The Cockney Overseer prepares them for the challenge ahead and then they venture through the city to find four levers, which will allow them to open the doors into the forgotten mansion. The Mansion provides the trio with some thought provoking challenges. Ross dies due to starvation within minutes of the episode. Somehow, this causes all of the trio's dogs to teleport back to them. In their first puzzle they manipulate water flow in order to open doors which lead them to another challenge. Afterwards Alsmiffy sets Trott's dog Ralph on fire. The second puzzle consists of the trio having to find and activate 4 levers inside a puzzly library. The trio then manage to unlock the third puzzle Having made their way through the library, you thought it couldn't get more educational (not). Unfortunately next they face the study, a very library like room with jumping puzzles and quiz questions. Having got through the gauntlet of quiz questions the Sirs try their hand at making a fire resistance potion with ingredients in the kitchen, which Smiff messes up horribly. The Sirs finally finish their cookery lesson and go for a swim in the lava. After being somewhat careless with their use of potions, they panic, but manage to escape the lava and put themselves out before they die. They complete the dungeon and after getting his block breaking powers back Trott goes mental. The Sirs then continue up a mountain pass, even after being warned about the altitude. The Sirs notice that maybe climbing as high as they had wasn't such a good idea, reaching the cloud layer. The Overseer then reveals that they only went up the mountain to go down the other side, through some rapids. He gives them some boats and sends them down the mountain but, being Hatventures, they crash the boats a couple of times. After braving the rapids, the Overseer is kind enough to reward them with another checkpoint to prepare them for the challenge ahead. Having slept for a fortnight, the Sirs find a gift left by the overseer, a lower leveled enchanting table. Episode Guide Category:Minecraft